More
by Magical Singer Gal
Summary: Ginny's angry at her brothers and Harry. She's tired of being labeled and stereotyped due to her brothers. She wants to be more than "Ron's little sister". She wants to be more to him. Takes place after OOTP,but no mention of Sirius or anything. HP/GW R


"Bloody git…treats me like I'm not even a person…I hate him…"

_A/N: Hope you guys like the story. I wrote this because I haven't written anything in a while. I'm working on a Lily/James fanfic. I am just really obsessed with those. Anyway, enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I am the fabulous J.K.R. and i own everything to do with...with... What's his name again? That kid with the glasses and the funny looking scar. Oh shoot, i wish i could remember...**

_**For More**_

_By: Magical Singer Gal_

"Bloody git…treats me like I'm not even a person…I hate him…"

Ginny Weasley was pacing back and forth in the kitchen of the Burrow. Her vibrant red hair was pulled back in two small pigtails. Her chocolate covered eyes were lit with a somewhat strong anger. Ginny tucked back a strand of her hair as she continued her pacing.

"I hate my brothers. They're all gits. All of them. All _seven_ of them," Ginny said as she grabbed her wand and started making random jabs at an imaginary enemy.

"I wasn't aware that I was your brother Ginny," said a husky, highly amused, male voice. Ginny spun around to find Harry. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms across his chest. His raven hair was as unmanageable as ever and his eyes were filled with amusement. _How dare he laugh at my rant!! _Ginny flung a stunning curse at Harry, but he quickly ducked. Harry in turn raised his wand, said "Expelliarmus" and Ginny's wand flew neatly into his hand.

Ginny huffed and moodily slumped herself into a chair. Harry sat in the seat next to her and turned it to face her.

"Now what's this I hear about us brothers treating you bad?"

"Ugh!!" Ginny groaned as she turned to face Harry. "I can't stand how you guys treat me. It's always 'Ginny, you're too young' or 'Ginny, you're a girl."

"Gin, you know that's not…" Harry started, but was quickly interrupted.

"It's like I'm not even a person! I want to be more than Ron's little sister. More than Fred and George's little sister, or the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets when she was eleven, or that girl who was at the Ministry with Harry Potter," Ginny jumped out of her chair and began pacing again.

"Ginny…" Harry tried again, but it was no use.

"Why can't people see me for more than that? I want to be more Ron's little sis. I need to be more than that! I need to be more than that red-headed Ginny Weasley, more than that girl with the highest grades in her year. More that the one that stands up for herself and more than the one that has a mean Bat-Boogey Hex." Harry chuckled at this, but was immediately silenced by the glare Ginny was giving him.

"And I just want him to see me for more than my temper. For more than just that. I want you to see me for more…" Ginny's hand flew up to her mouth as she realized what she just said. She leapt up out of her chair and almost made it to the door before Harry caught her and lead her back to her seat at the table. He sat down and took her hands.

"Gin, I can't. I can't see you for more than that." Tears began welling up in Ginny's eyes as she took in Harry's words.

"I understand…" Ginny whispered, knowing very well she never would. She began to get up when Harry's hand, still clinging to hers pulled her back down to her chair.

"I can't, Ginny, because I don't want to," Harry said as his thumb began rubbing small circles in the crooks of her hand. Ginny's head snapped up as she looks at Harry incredulously. Tears were now falling from her eyes and down her face. Harry moved his hand from Ginny's hand to her face as he began wiping away her tears.

"I don't want to see you for more than Ron's little sister because if you weren't I wouldn't have met you. We wouldn't have had those conversations and we wouldn't have had any of the memories I hold dear. I don't want to see you for more than the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets. That was when I first noticed, really noticed you," Harry took a breath. Ginny opened her mouth, but Harry cut her off.

"I don't want to see you for more than anything that you described there Ginny because to me…you _are_ that girl. Everything you said describes you and all you are perfectly. You _are _Ron's little sister, and you _are _the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets, the girl who was with me at the Ministry of Magic.

"You _are_ that red-headed Ginny Weasley, that girl who's top of her year, that girl who stands up for herself and has a wicked Bat-Boogey Hex." Ginny choked out a chuckle and Harry found a little more courage to continue, this time with tears in his eyes.

"And you _are_ the most beautiful witch I've ever met, the most captivating friend, and hopefully, the best girlfriend I will ever have," Harry finished. He looked up at Ginny and noticed her eyes were full of tears just like his.

"I am," Ginny whispered. Harry looked at her quizzically. "I _am_ the best girlfriend you'll ever have." Harry broke out into a huge grin and swept Ginny up into his arms. He lowered his lips onto hers and they shared a moment of pure bliss. Ginny broke the contact and leaned her head onto Harry's chest.

Now she knew that someone saw her for more.

_A/N: If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review. But please, no flames. i'm already burned enough from that flamethrower my brother got..._


End file.
